The Demiparasite
by Elysiis
Summary: Code 818, a rather unexpected specimen, maybe the DNA of this clone is special? How can he pilot with no pistil? He has no klaxosaur blood in him, yet he can still accomplish feats that alluded specimen 002. What could be his secret? Could it be the key to all that I have ever wanted? -Doctor Franxx, year: Unknown, day: Unknown
1. Backup's coming

**I Felt inspired, anyone who wanted a chapter of All those Created Things and a Catastrophe, I'm sorry. I'm a mean person**

"Gah!" Leo, a small, dark haired, dark skinned, Latino child, screamed as he and his pistil Annabeth, a cute blond girl with princess curls, pale skin, and stormy gray eyes, shot past the rest of The Seven. Their dragon franxx, Festus, skidding on the ground at breakneck speeds scuffing the once shiny gold and red colors.

"Annabeth! Leo! Are you OK?" Shouted Piper and Jason, as their franxx, Tempest, which was shaped like an eagle with more standard white coloring with gray highlights, rammed into the massive klaxosaur, Gaea. Who stood at fifty times the height of their franxx, humanoid in form, with skin that was thicker than the walls of the plantation and the darkest black, with blue joints pulsing with klaxosapian power. She could have passed for a human, minus of course the height and color, but she was no human girl, at least to The Seven. She was nothing more than a monster in their way.

Frank, who was a large, slightly chubby, Asian boy with a militaristic look to him, and Hazel, a much more timid girl, with darker skin, and eyes that matched her name, who were riding a bear shaped franxx called Argo, which was also adorned with standard white and gray colors, also joined the fray slashing with their magma powered claws. Trying to give Festus needed recovery time.

A bolt of what appeared to be sky-blue light flashed through Gaea's leg head on making her fall on one knee, leaving her vulnerable to attacks. The blue light around The Seven's leader faded away, revealing his single unit franxx, Blackjack, a pegasus with, razor sharp, magma powered wings, and a pure black color. It's left wing was entirely covered in Gaea's blue blood, indicating a successful hit. That's me, my name's Percy, or code 818. I'm a parasite in plantation 12, but I'm not like most parasite teams, who all pair one stamen, with one pistil. I pilot Blackjack alone, Dr. Franxx said that I was, 'Just another experiment! We are testing the stampede ability of franxx, so we must consider all the options! so don't worry, you're just an option!' So I never worried, I just did what I was supposed to, pilot. I was just glad to be able to pilot, there was a brief period when I was unable to synchronize at all in the Garden when I was with any pistil.

"Alright listen up!" I spoke through the mic inside my franxx, taking Blackjack in a wide turn though the air, "We may only get this one chance to destroy Gaea, and if we don't, our colony is gone. All of it, every memory we've ever had will be forgotten, we will have made no change. This is our all, so act like it!" And I meant every word of my uber-encouraging speech, "So here's the plan. Argo, I need you to pin one of it's arms down immediately, Tempest you have to make it possible for Argo to do that, and when Argo has her held down, grab the other arm and keep it down, I'll take care of the other leg. Festus I need you to stay back, when you get the shot I want you to use all your fuel on the forehead. Come on! Let's take down this hunk of klaxosaur leftovers. Let's live to shoot that flare up and go home!" I prayed to Papa that the core was in Gaea's forhead, if I was wrong then we would be as good as dead.

Six voices all gave a 'Yes sir!' and got to work on their respective roles. Each one believing that they could end this, once and for all; a false hope. This klaxosaur had been attacking their colony for quite some time, the only thing that stopped it from demolishing the team's home was it's slow movement. Colony 12 couldn't gain any ground because of it's own slow speed, and was also running out of fuel. The Seven couldn't afford to quit, if they did it was over.

I shook the thoughts of the impending doom out of my mind, and focused on Gaea's other leg, the one that he had nearly cleaved in half was already starting to mend and stitch itself back together. I once more spread Blackjack's wings, going between her legs fully disconnecting the one that he cut before.

I, rather than speed out for another pass, shifted into Blackjack's humanoid form which was a standard franxx model but wielded a Greek xiphos, and round shield connected the forearm. Severing Gaea's other leg in one fell swoop. Though it's appearance was similar to the standard model this franxx had Blackjack's color also it's smaller size, being piloted by only one parasite. I dashed out from under the massive klaxosaur, practically bathing in her blood. Piper and Jason pushed Tempest's rocket engines into full thrust, tipping Gaea over. Argo sunk it's teeth the arm in the blink of an eye, holding it down with the force of a full sized franxx, Tempest following suit.

"Festus go! Now while we still have the chance!" I ordered Annabeth and Leo, with the most confidence I could muster, looking back I shouldn't have been so reckless. I didn't know where the core was. Gaea could have had many for all I knew. Nevertheless Festus poured all the energy that remained in the franxx forming a golden-red magma energy comet. One second, five seconds, ten seconds, They released the raw power that the stampede franxx held. The fireball shot towards Gaea's head.

If only I had noticed the cruel smile on her face, maybe the rest of The Seven would be alive, but I didn't, and the shock from what happened paralyzed me, and kept me from saving any of my friends. In just that one moment of hesitation Gaea opened the void that was in place of a mouth, and swallowed the attack entirely. Her legs broke apart into smaller klaxosaurs which all rushed to the larger form, undoing the damage from her severed legs. And she stood, all the effort of getting her into a position that they could attack was futile. Again Gaea opened her mouth, but this time she released the energy stolen from Festus, shooting out a beam of pure white energy destroying Tempest without so much as a sweat. We all screamed as our friends disappeared from our world.

Gaea however wasn't done, lowering her vision to the ground she caught sight of Argo who was slashing at her legs, squashing the franxx under her massive foot. She looked over to Festus and used another beam of energy incinerate them.

And there I was, stuck on the sidelines with no way to help as The Seven were forgotten by Gaea. "What about you Percy?" you might be asking. I suppose she saw that without my team I was helpless and left me to suffer. But I wasn't done yet. My friends died and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it be in vain. That would be the last mistake that this over grown klaxosaur ever made

I had one idea left, and I wasn't sure that she'd even answer if I called, but I had no choice. I bounced a signal off of plantation 12, rushing in the fray to try my luck at slowing Gaea.

-818 _Blackjack_ -

Zero Two was enjoying some peace away from the 9's, sitting on top of her franxx Strelizia. She was examining her headband that made a bad attempt at hiding her horns, her favorite flavor of lollipop in her mouth. Last night had been a rather annoying night, with the 9's acting in their normal annoying stuck up way. And her best friend Percy, or code 818, was set to engage a klaxosaur that she wasn't sure she he could kill, she doubted that even she could kill it. This was Percy though, he had a knack for doing the impossible.

Zero Two heard footsteps coming from the catwalks around her, and peered around the walls that separated the franxx. Seeing all the 9's she internally cursed

"Great." Zero Two muttered, "The 9's, probably coming to bother me more." She took one last look at her magma powered long range communicator. No message yet. She slid down Strelizia hoping that they wouldn't notice her leaving

"Lota!" Zero Two frowned, 'So much for that idea.' She looked over her shoulder giving Alpha a harsh look, nevertheless he smiled, "Sync in half an hour." Zero Two muttered some incomprehensible insult, something starting with, "Piece of no good..."

-002 _Strelizia_ -

The thirty minutes passed by Zero Two like a molasses river. Her worry about Percy and the impending battle only served to leave her unfocused. By the time she had gotten into Strelizia her hands were shaking, she was unsure that she could even pilot like this. But Strelizia started up in a heartbeat, the familiar controls of her franxx helped to calm her jittery senses. The hanger doors opened revealing the large expanse of desert that they were to defend. The 9's had said that there were two rather large klaxosaurs and quite a few smaller ones on the way. She currently had no stamen with her in Strelizia, so she was in stampede mode.

Just before her second step out of the hanger she heard a small beep. She was momentarily confused before she realized that it was Percy. She quickly looked over the message. There was no actual text from Percy, it was only a distress signal, code red. Zero Two thought of the worst, how Percy might be in a crippled franxx and bleeding to death. She shook her head trying to clear her head. No Percy's fine he probably just needs backup, nothing special.

"Command do you read me?" Zero Two asked over the coms, "Loud and clear 002, is there a problem?" A harsh masculine voice came through. "I am setting course for plantation 12, distress signal from parasite 818." Strelizia started to move again taking a turn due east, "Copy that! You are clear to go. Over."

And so Percy might not be as doomed as he felt, going up against the klaxosaur that would haunt his dreams for all eternity.

 **First of all I'd like to say the reason for Percy's code (818) is because that's his birthday, and Idk what else to use for it. Hope this wasn't crap to your ears. Please review all your wonderful words (Flames too!) Thanks for reading, C U later! -Ely**


	2. Am I dead yet? No? C'mon already!

-818 _Blackjack_ -

I just realized, this is a bad plan. I guess it's too late now, but for future reference. _Do not rush enemy that you can barley see the top of._ Yes, I'll be sure to remember that. I moved Blackjack closer to Gaea, still in the humanoid franxx mode. Making sure to not get too close to her as to avoid getting mushed into a Percy-cake, or vaporized, images flashed through my mind, of that white beam that killed most of my friends. Just thinking about them makes me feel depressed.

I kept studying the klaxosaur, trying to look for anywhere that the core could be.

"Come on Percy! You can do this!" I yelled at myself, another one of my bad habits. Well it's not really bad I guess. Just after I gave that _awesome_ speech my eyes caught a large round protrusion on Gaea's ankle. It made my heart do a somersault, fall and break into a million pieces. Not only I had been wrong the whole time about the location, all that effort that Argo, Tempest, and Festus put into the forehead, and their demise could have been avoided, if I only had seen the core. I had even _severed_ the legs many times, but never had I thought that it would be so close to the ground. To top all that bad luck, I couldn't destroy it alone, it was far too big, any hits that I landed would likely just bounce off.

Blackjack started to shut down, my emotions getting the best of me. I curled into a ball inside of my franxx one of the only friends that I had left. I just sobbed, like a child, well I am a child, but more like a kid. Why was I so blind?

I was looking through the camera on Blackjack, at the monster that hurt my friends, and I knew what I needed to do. Something that the doctor, my entire colony, and likely Zero Two would look down on. "Damn it, I'm such an idiot." I switched back into stampede mode. Stupid act numero two!

-818 _Blackjack_ -

 _It was my first week in the new cage. The adults said that they were going to bring me to another room later, for 'testing.' But I don't know what it would be like, and I didn't want to know. I didn't want to disappear like all the other kids from our little room._

" _I guess I already have..." I whispered to myself. I couldn't bear the thought of Annabeth and Leo crying. I needed to make it through this."I'll make it back to you guys! I promise!" I said to my friends who were only with me in heart._

 _Then a small voice came from behind the wall that my back was to, it spoke in barely comprehensible words, "Daling? Daling is tha you?"_

 _What? Was the wall speaking? That only slightly scared me. I spoke back to the wall behind me trying to keep my voice level, squeaking wasn't on my to-do list, "Hello? Who is 'Daling?' Who are you?" The same voice came though the wall, this time a little more composed and feminine, "No Daling? Oh, ame is Zero Two." She put a lot of effort into the last few words making them as clear as possible. Achieving more than just pronunciation. It made me smile, she wasn't called just by code, she had a nick name, to me that was the coolest thing since life. I responded with my code, since I had no special name, a boy in the garden had given them out once, but after some sort of cruel test he stopped._

" _I am code 818, do you know why we're here? In this special room?" Truth be told I thought very little of this room, it looked bland and had no furniture. Only a mattress and a small glass window that was too high to look through._

" _I do't know, they m'ved m' here long 'go" She was hard to understand, but I made some sense of it, "Well Zero Two, I think we'll be here a while. Do you want to play any games?" Even through the inch thick wall I could hear her turn and press her closer to my general direction, I did the same, "G'me?" She asked, "Wh't's that?" I almost couldn't believe my ears, everyone in the Garden knew what games were. Even though some children didn't like them. "Well Zero Two, a game is something that you do to have fun. Let's play one together!"_

 _Later that day the doctors came in to my room, took a blood sample, and told me to follow them. I didn't want to leave, I had just made a new friend, and I didn't want to leave her. But they assured me that if I cooperated with them that they would put us in the same room. That I wanted so I walked with them, undergoing their painful tests._

-002 _Strelizia_ -

When Zero Two arrived at plantation 12 she saw horrid sights. Franxx scraps everywhere, oozing out magma energy and red blood. Blue blood smeared in a line heading to Plantation 12, leading up to a klaxosaur so large that it was could be called a Super-Gutenberg. It was on it's knees trying to get up, but the massive body would only twitch.

Zero two frantically looked for any signs of Percy. Wherever she looked there were no black wings or glowing sword and shield. Eventually she made her way over to Gaea's struggling body, intent on killing the klaxosaur that killed her big brother. With tear stains on her face she walked up to it's head, Strelizia snarling as she chewed Gaea's head off. Literally. The rest of the body exploded into a mist, raining back down on the heartbroken and crying girl.

A horses whiny broke through the sobbing of Zero Two, and a shard of hope rushed back through her. As a black shape moved in front of her, roughly where the klaxosaur's ankle was. It stood up and shook out it's mane. Zero Two quickly powered Strelizia back up, rushing over to where the franxx stood. The misty-rain cleared revealing Blackjack in all his glory. Zero Two sighed relieved, her best friend wasn't dead!

But something was amiss. Blackjack's normally magma powered wings, flickered on. They were blue. The same blue of klaxosaur's flesh. At the base of Blackjack's neck there was a klaxosaur core, Gaea's core. That's why Gaea couldn't move, Percy had connected Blackjack to the core, separating it, essentially splitting the heart. Now Percy was merely a Klaxosaur.

Blackjack gave another whiny rushing away from Zero Two's field of view. She was wrong again, Percy was probably on the edge of death, his body stuck in his franxx, with a klaxosaur controlling him. One of the only fates that Zero Two could describe as worse than death. Tears rolled down her cheeks again, her horns almost entirely losing their glowing nature. She disconnected from Strelizia again, curling up into a ball. On the control seat that stamens sat on. "Why did Percy have to be so stupid! He could have found another way. Right?" She quietly asked herself. "All those memories, Percy always talked about their memories, and now they're gone." She broke out into another fit of sobs.

A buzz came from the Zero Two's pocket, an oncoming message. She pulled out her little magma powered communicator, an oncoming call from the command center. She hesitated for a moment before steeling her nerves and testing her voice. She answered Command.

"Parasite 002 report." The same man's voice came through, "002 you have been syncing in and out. Did you complete the task? What is the status of Plantation 12 and their squad?" Her voice caught in her throat. Her first words came out barely audible. "Plantation 12 is safe, Squad 12 did not survive. Code 818, connected with the klaxosaur known as Gaea's core and is now KIA, his franxx, Blackjack is now rouge with the core. No bodes to recover." She muted her microphone and cried, just repeating the events vaguely brought a fresh wave of sorrow over her. "Understood, return to command. Report the specifics immediately to your commander." The call went static.

Zero Two knew she wouldn't make it back if she walked. She was an emotional wreck. Zero Two knew that Papa and Dr. Franxx would be angry that she was in such a state, which would mean punishment. Likely to do the work for a helpless plantation. But she didn't care.

How could she have known that these where the events that led to her dear Darling. Is it true? I wonder. A life for a life? Two who are separated brought together by someone's death. Meh probably not, I mean I'm _still_ alive.

 **I'm going to officially say that I do NOT, own PJO or DiTF. Also Percy and Zero Two are not going to be paired, (Hiro and Zero Two are too cute for that :3) Thanks for reading! Hope you have a good day! Please review your thoughts! -Ely**


	3. Blackjack Enters the Fray

**Wassup :) It's only a little late...**

-818 _Blackjack_ -

It's been a month. A entire month since I was first attached to Gaea's core, gosh that wasn't a good feeling, being possessed that is. Hehe, yea that's what it felt like. I could see just fine, but Gaea was controlling it all, using me as a pistil of sorts, yet I couldn't disconnect our sync. I guess I should be happy, my team did their job, we got the klaxosaur. It took us down too, but we got it. That's probably the most I should hope for, with my luck.

Zero Two will be over my 'death' by now. I really feel bad. I had heard her crying in Strelizia before Gaea forced me to rush away. It broke my heart into a million pieces, scattered in the wind, like the blood of a klaxosaur. I know I'm not done with this life, soon enough Gaea will weaken, I already felt the loss of magma energy taking effect. I just had to bide my time. I will come back to you Zero Two, that's a promise! But for now I need to sleep, if I ever want to kill Gaea for good. Stupid parasitic klaxosaur! Oh wait, I'm a parasite too... Hehe...

-016 _Strelizia_ -

Hiro silently gave gasped and screamed in his bed. It was the night before the kissing with plantation 26 would commence, the nervousness from the impending battle, supported by the blue tumor in chest, made it rather hard to sleep. Hiro couldn't stop piloting now, if he didn't participate in the battle, there was little chance that the kissing between plantations would follow through. Not to mention what Zero Two might think of him, a weak scared child, not willing to make any type of sacrifice. Hiro wanted to be worthy of being called her Darling.

He heard Goro make an angry attempt to cover his head with his blankets, hold them there, then quickly put his glasses and shoes on and quietly walk out of the room. Hiro turned in his bed, mulling over the idea of also going for a walk, maybe look out the window, search for the klaxosaurs.

'Yes!' Hiro thought, 'I can't sleep like this. So why not find a good spot to watch?' He got up, quietly walking out of the room, leaving the other boys alone.

It took a lot of walking and limping and a fair amount of squeaking, but Hiro finally found a spot that he was satisfied with. He could clearly see the two plantations piping just starting to meet. His eyes drooped, as if there was a great wight on them. Life, however, had plans for him to see the bright blue flash of light from what appeared to be horse with glowing blue wings, a klaxosaur. Hiro needed to warn the others, this wasn't an expected klaxosaur. Before Hiro could utter a word he witnessed the klaxosaur change from a horse into a smaller standard looking franxx with a glowing sword and shield. Hiro was so mesmerized that he dropped his communicator, he'd never seen a klaxosaur take the form of a franxx. It truly was amazing sight the franxx studied the kiss between plantations before it morphed back into a horse and with the same blue light and appeared many miles away. Waiting for the perfect time to attack. Hiro made a mental note to ask Zero Two before the fight.

His walk back to the manor was slow, thinking of how everyone else might react to a klaxosapian franxx. As he fell into his bed his thoughts wandered to Zero Two, the _other_ type of kissing that she had shown him, he blushed at the thought of it. He fell asleep, the sickness that was slowly spreading throughout his body long forgotten.

 _-_ **ONE NIGHT-Ish SPACE OF TIME LATER** _-_

Hiro awoke to Goro shaking his shoulder again, he groaned unhappy a the early time at which he was woken up. Goro put his hand on his head again, sighing in slight relief that it was cooler than the night before.

"C'mon Hiro, wake up sortie in one hour, and breakfast is almost over." Hiro pushed himself up rubbing the sleep from his eyes, wincing slightly as he's tumor shot jolts of lightning up his chest. "Thanks Goro, I'll be down in a minute." He slid out of bed, engaging in his morning routine "Hiro how are you feeling? Is it getting better? You better be honest." Hiro stopped brushing his teeth and thought about it for a moment feeling his forehead, "Yea it's better, but that doesn't really matter." Goro sighed, there was nothing that he could do. Just hope and pray that Hiro didn't leave this world for good. Hiro's thoughts however were elsewhere, specifically on the klaxosaur franxx. He needed some time alone with Zero Two to talk about what he saw.

-002 _Strelizia_ -

Hiro and Zero Two had Strelizia standing on the tube which was transferring the magma energy. Zero Two standing as far out as she could as to catch as much detail as possible. Hiro was gasping his seat, sweating small bullets. Hiro took a few deep breaths, and spoke up, "Zero Two I need to ask you something." He waited till she turned back to face him, "Yes Darling?" In. Out. More deep breathing, "Zero Two have you ever seen a klaxosaur that looked like a franxx?" Her eyes widened, filled with something completely opposite to what he had seen in her eyes the day they first met, hope. Hiro continued, "Last night I saw one, it was a horse at first, then it turned into a small humanoid franxx." She turned to the battle, effectively shutting her emotions off from him. "Let me guess, had a short sword and shield?" Hiro raised an eyebrow, "You've seen it too?" She turned back to Hiro and looked him in the eyes. Her eye's were harboring tears, "No, I didn't see him, I just knew him b-before... Anyway do you think Blackjack will come back?" Hiro was now even more confused than before. 'Why is Zero Two crying? And how does she know it's name?' Hiro asked himself. A bright flash blinded them, light blue clouded over their vision.

"That's him." Hiro said with the calmest voice that he could muster. He watched silently as Zero Two gained an angry look. She briskly walked back into Strelizia, "Come on Darling, let's kill some klaxosaurs."

- _Squad_ 26-

A blue light flashed though their visions, they all groaned, thinking that this was just another klaxosaur to add to their massive list. They were unpleasantly surprised when they were all knocked down by a gust of wind. Caused by the small in stature, yet every bit as powerful as their franxx klaxosaur in front of them. Suddenly the giant cube stopped, two parts sliding away from each other, cleaved cleanly in two. Every franxx present stared in awe and fear, a klaxosaur had just killed a klaxosaur. Not that they were ungrateful, just that they didn't want to end up like the cube.

The klaxosaur horse shook it's head, as if it were having an internal debate. It gave another shake of it's head as if there was a nagging thought that it couldn't get out. And that's when all hell broke loose. Strelizia, who was jetting towards the horse rammed into it a full speed, taking it out of the battle field. Hiro speaking through the coms, "Zero Two and I have this one, she's got a score to settle or something. You guys focus on the rest of the klaxosaurs!" Although they didn't like it Squads 13 and 26 agreed that they were all out of their league when it came to that klaxosaur. So they let Strelizia have at it.

"I'm going to rip you apart! You little-!" Hiro flinched as Strelizia punched Blackjack in the face. He slid backwards a few hundred feet. That should given it a nice sized headache. But when the dust settled, he didn't look even stunned. Blackjack morphed into the same humanoid figure that was roughly three fourths the size of his own franxx. Hiro felt like Zero Two, who was almost two inches taller than him, looking down at himself. The one difference was the sense of superiority coming from the lower franxx. Strelizia involuntarily took a step back as the pixel face of Blackjack glared at them. A sword and shield in his hands Blackjack advanced on the lager franxx. Zero Two brandished her magma energy spear. And so the fight began, the two franxx locked in their explosive battle. Neither backing the slightest bit down.

The other two teams had finished off all of the little klaxosaurs, and were watching entranced as Strelizia and Blackjack fought. They had turned into blue and yellow blurs. As their weapons collided small shock waves pulsed out away from them.

"What the hell? How are they... So fast? They _must_ be cheating..." Zorome's jaw hung open, Miku and his faces turning an unflattering shade of green. "It's so cool! But I can't tell who's winning..." Futoshi was also in awe of the two franxx, but he and Kokoro lacked Argentina's envy.

Inside of Strelizia. Hiro was sweating profusely. He was barley keeping up with the fight. His hands were slipping from the controls. After a particularly hard hit he fell out of his control seat, clutching his chest. Deep blue veins spread up his neck to his ears.

Zero Two sighed as Strelizia powered down. He was just another one of the stamen that she had killed, she wanted to believe that Hiro was the one who would survive. She was hopeful, but still she was disappointed.

A kick to the stomach rocketed Strelizia into the small wall that was undergoing the kiss. Hiro slid to the back of the cockpit. Zero Two blinked the tears out of her eyes looking back into the controls, switching into stampede mode.

Strelizia received a punch to the face, pushing them further into the wall. Both teams stood in shock. This small franxx, which had a large core wide open on it's back was beating Strelizia into a pancake. Their biggest shock came when Strelizia grew a mouth and switched into a lion like creature.

Delphinium fell and powered down, Ichigo was crying her eyes out. "I could have saved him! I could have, but I didn't try hard enough!" She slammed her small fists down on the seat in front of her. Goro who was giving Ichigo a sad look. He tried to think of ways that he could consul her, "Ichigo? Hey, Hiro wouldn't want to die for nothing, and that wild franxx will go after us soon. We've got to finish it." He steeled his nerves taking deep breaths, "C'mon let's make Hiro's sacrifice worth something." Her sobbing slowed and she nodded. Retaking the controls, she booted up Delphinium.

"G-guys? Let's help Strelizia, we've got to do this! For Hiro." Squad 13 and 26 gave shouts of agreement. They all advanced on Blackjack who was busy bashing Zero Two's face into a thousand pieces. Hearing the clanking and shouting coming from the enemy Blackjack stopped the onslaught. Switching into stampede mode the lone franxx sped past the squads.

"Ugh! Now it's running? What a coward." Mitsuru stuck his nose in the air, the arrogance in his voice would have a earned him the special Percy title of Supreme Maximus Prick. Goro spoke up, "I don't think it's done yet, keep your guar-" Blackjack appeared in the form of a blue comet heading strait for the wall that connected the two plantations together. The same place that Strelizia was desperately trying to crawl away from. The franxx's two wings glowed with a very deep blue, charging up for an attack.

Strelizia suddenly stopped struggling, even with the teams screaming at the franxx to move. Blackjack's pace suddenly stopped it's blue light flickered on and off. A loud clang of metal shattered the shocked silence. A large spear was protruding from Blackjack's neck. Sending him away from the wall. Strelizia stood up glowing an ethereal light. Rushing to Blackjack kicking the opposing franxx in the chest. Strelizia followed, grabbing the klaxosaur core on the back of the enemy franxx, ripping it off with one swift movement, crushing it. A shrill scream was followed by Blackjack's equine form going limp.

The team's stares of shock were replaced by ones of awe as Strelizia grabbed Blackjack's mane and dragged him to the hangers entrance in a nonchalant fashion. Not only was Hiro alive and kicking, he had saved both plantations. Not to mention the block-buster worthy theatrics.

The doors opened and Strelizia stepped inside, throwing Blackjack to the side. The bigger franxx quickly docked eager to be done with protecting the plantations and get a better look at the new franxx. The other teams following suit for similar reasons. Even Squad 26 wanted to come and look at the black and blue mystery.

 **ONE AND A HALF AN HOUR LATER... -Ish**

All of Squad 13 was sitting in their dining hall all thinking about one thing. Zorome, Futoshi, and Goro spoke in quiet voices. Similarly at the girls table Ichigo, Miku, Kokoro, and Ikuno softly held a conversation. Hiro was slowly picking at his food, his partner had disappeared a few minutes after they had finished. He was confused, during their battle with the franxx Zero Two had seemed to display two distinct emotions. Hate and sorrow. And her comments also added to the mystery, 'revenge' and 'justice' came up quite a bit. And now that she was absent he thought of things that could have happened in her past to have caused this hurt.

As if thoughts could summon people Zero Two walked into the room and took a seat next to Hiro ignoring the small glare from Ichigo. Her eyes were red an puffy from crying, prompting Hiro to grab her hand and squeeze it in the most comforting manner he could. She looked at him and smiled a rather forced smile.

Nana, plantation 13's caretaker. entered the room with a clipboard in her hand not even trying to smile. She started with a worried tone, "I know that you've all been thinking about the franxx that you fought this morning. So rather than let all of you come up with ideas that are not productive, we have decided to tell you the full story." Nana glanced at Zero Two who gave a almost unintelligible nod, Nana took a seat and a deep breath, "It all started two months ago when a unclassified klaxosaur appeared on plantation 12's radar. It was named Gaea, and it was the strongest klaxosaur we have ever encountered. It was taller than mountains, it could even crush them. And it was a plantation hunter. It had wiped out both Plantations 7 and 18 before it was stopped. It almost demolished 13, wiping out all but one of it's squad. That franxx that you fought _was_ the lone survivor of Squad 12." New whispers broke out, confusion and worry were the predominant emotions. Nana continued in the same grave fashion which she had started with, "Only after Code 818, or Percy as he was called by some, finished off the klaxosaur Gaea did we realize what had happened. He had spotted the core, which was far to big for his undersized franxx to destroy, so he found another way. Code 818 connected with the klaxosaur's core, effectively demobilizing it. After Gaea's body had been destroyed it was revealed that it had taken over the franxx Blackjack. And that has been the rouge franxx that has been speeding around from plantation to plantation, causing disorder everywhere he went. Until today when, rather fittingly, plantation 13 formerly 12 took down Blackjack. That's the story, and it should give you the needed background." Nana got up to leave. Before everyone could ask any questions, she addressed them again, "I'd like you all to know that within a week you will have a new squad member. As you have freed Code 818 from the klaxosaur core. Please answer all his questions with the knowledge that you now know."

That shut everyone up quickly. Nana left on that final note, a new squad member.

Hiro looked over at Zero Two, tears had started flowing down her cheeks again. This time however Hiro could make out the joy in them. I guess even she hadn't seen that one coming. I mean who _can_ see a super epic awesome Percy entrance?

 **Sry for being dead. I'm now alive. Here's 2800 words for you. Please be happy.**

 **-Ely**


End file.
